


past

by rosesexbangsung



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, WHY WOULDN'T I, also yes i have decided that the 5x13 deleted scene is canon, i see the opportunity for hordak angst I TAKE IT, listen, listen...hordak escaped a cult. he's learning, supportive entrapta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesexbangsung/pseuds/rosesexbangsung
Summary: A little piece on Hordak's time in Prime's army, as well as Entrapta's methods of proving to him that it no longer defines him."It's all in the past."For Day 3 of Entrapdak Positivity Month!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	past

It was something he heard a lot, from everyone.

Adora when anyone brought up her battles against Catra.

“It’s in the past.”

Any of the princesses talking about when they were chipped by Horde Prime.

“It’s in the past.”

It took a long time for him to accept it for himself. The way Hordak always saw it, his past defined his present. He would not think or act the way he did if not for all the years he had behind him. For the decades he spent making plans, training soldiers, and creating weapons to conquer Etheria, it was all to prove himself worthy to Prime. It was his motivation for everything he did. He had to show that the defect in his cloning did not make him any less useful, any less powerful. 

Still, his moments of self-doubt would also not exist without his past. His fits of rage anytime anything did not meet expectations or go according to plan. A test of a new experiment would fail and serve as a reminder that in the most pivotal moment of his life, he was seen as a failure. 

Every decision, every reaction, it was all defined by his time with Prime, and, more significantly, his dejection from Prime.

He did not see this obsession as a hindrance. It drove him. Motivated him. He believed it was the best way to make the best possible future for himself.

And then Entrapta, science loving princess of Dryl, snuck into his lab.

His time with her had been brief, but life changing. Outlook changing. But nothing was more impactful than what she said to him after he saved her from Prime.

“You’re free now.”

Those three words were ones he never thought he would hear. He was...free. Prime couldn’t control him anymore. Prime was not going to influence anything he did anymore. Of course, his doubts were not gone overnight, but he was never without reassurance from Entrapta. He had never not lived for Prime. He needed to fully unlearn everything he had been tortured into believing, but she was always there to guide him through it, little by little.

Entrapta changed his mindset from “your past defines your present” to “your present defines you.” 

His past was gone from existence and was never coming back.

His first night spent with her on Etheria, rather than alone on Prime’s ship, was the easiest he had ever slept.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one's so short, i try to go for a 500 word minimum, but of course, my life has been very chaotic lately. i plan on writing in bulk on my days off, rather than the day of every day, so that these can be a bit lengthier. still, for what it is, i hope you liked it! i am always thinking about entrapta helping hordak move on from his time in the horde and create a newer, positive mindset. <3


End file.
